Pokemon: Second Chances
by dsfantic
Summary: When Will awakens in a remote cabin in the woods, he meets Summer, a naive yet beautiful girl who has been living in the cabin all her life. When she begs him to take her home with her in exchange for her devoting herself to being his maid, he has no choice but to accept, and smuggles her and 19 Pokemon into his house. I can't write summaries, but it's good. Trust me ;3.
1. Mugged

Pokemon: Second Chances

I handed the Nurse Joy a bottle of orange, gleaming medicine. She sprayed it over the huge mark that was plastered all over the side of the poor Hippopotas. The bruise immediately shrunk and turned a lighter shade of black, and the Hippopotas grunted with relief.

"There we go," Nurse Joy said, smiling merrily. "He'll be better in no time," she informed the poor Pokemon's trainer. "Just don't let him put to much weight on his side and he'll be fine in about a week."

The trainer grinned with relief. "Thank you so much! If only I hadn't blindly wandered into that Ryhorn nest..."

"Don't blame yourself, it was an accident." Nurse Joy consoled him as she constantly moved around, organizing the tray with the equipment on it. "It tested the relationship between you and your Pokemon, in a way. Hippopotas rushed to protect you without a moment's hesitation, which proves he loves you very much!"

"Wow, you're right! I never even thought of that..." The trainer smiled contently at his sleeping Pokemon. "I'm sorry buddy. I love you too."

I smiled. It was at times like this when I loved working at the Pokemon Centre. I wasn't a trainer myself, but I still own Pokemon who I keep and live with back at home, although I'm not a breeder.

It was 9 o'clock, and the night shift had started. I got my medical bag and my coat, and set off back home, at the other end of town. Lagirosu Town is sandwiched between a sprawling forest and a towering volcano. The volcano is active, but the town is never in any danger, due to a large group of Fire type Pokemon who live there. Every month we pay tribute to a shrine at the foot of the volcano, and the Fire Pokemon keep away any lava or magma heading towards the town. It's a magical sight; every month we hold a festival, and the Fire Pokemon come down into the town and join in with the festivities; Magmortar, Arcanine, Magcargo, Charizard, Camerupt and heaps more sing and dance with the towns folk. The Festival of Blaze, it's called. It occurs at the end of every month, and April had just begun. Remnants of last month's festival scattered the street; food, hats, various bits of paper. The sky was very dark, and it was unusually cold. I didn't mind though. I found the air rather bracing.

I heard a chirping from behind me. I swung around, and got blasted in the face by a jet of water. I stumbled and fell back, dropping my bag and landing heavily on my behind. I looked up to see a gang of Buizel staring back, laughing and growling at me. In the midst of them stood a Floatzel. It smiled slyly, and pointed at the bag. A box of cherries poked out of the opening. I had bought them at the Pokemon Centre Shop so I could eat them when I got home. A Buizel scampered over and hauled the box onto it's shoulders. I yelled and reached out for them, but another blast of water sent me flying across the ground. I groaned, and heard the laughter of the Buizel as they hurried of into the forest, led by the Floatzel. I sat myself up, and winced as my head gave off a sharp pain. I reached to the back of my head and hesitated. My hand was wet. But when I looked at it, it wasn't just water. A thin red streak was dripping from my palm. I reached back with my other hand and pressed it against the back of my head. The world went blacker than it already was and a wave of dizziness swept over me. The last thing I saw was a blue shape hurrying towards me.


	2. Gardevoir

Pokemon: Second Chances

I awoke, and tried to sit up. A firm hand placed itself upon my chest, and gently pushed me back down onto a bed. A bed? Where was I? How did I get onto a bed? I rubbed my eyes, and looked properly. A Riolu was standing next to the bed, it's paw pressed against my chest. To the left side, a girl was facing away from me, rummaging in a bag. I realized suddenly that it was my medical bag. My coat was hung over a chair. We were in some sort of cabin. It was cozy, but crudely put together. The roof was leaking slightly, and there was a noticeable draft. I decided to question the girl as to where we were. She looked around my age, 19 or 20.

"Excuse me, but why are you looking through my bag? And where are we?"

The girl jumped a mile, and swung round. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She slowly got up and suddenly sprinted out of the doorway. I sat in utter confusion. The Riolu was staring at me intently, with a hint of bemusement on its face. I felt it was studying me. I looked towards the doorway and noticed there was a window. I was a little taken aback. The girl, a Lopunny and a Gardevoir were peeking through, trying not to be seen but failing miserably. They seemed to be arguing about something, until eventually the Gardevoir was pushed through the door. She looked nervous, but moved towards me regardless. A voice appeared in my head.

"Are you feeling alright?" a soft, female voice asked, cautiously.

"Are you... speaking to me telepathically?" I asked slowly.

"That is correct." She nodded, and motioned to my head. "How does your head feel?"

I studied the Pokemon. For a Pokemon, she was quite attractive; a rather large bust covered by a beautiful white gown, with a red protrusion sitting between them. Two gorgeous tomato red eyes stared anxiously at me.

"I feel a bit woozy, but... yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Can you... tell me where we are?"

She nodded. "We are in the forest on the side of the volcano opposite the town, in Summer's cabin. Riolu found you while he was scavenging for food and brought you here. Summer, Lopunny, the rest of the Pokemon and I nursed you back to health."

"Thank you, but..." I turned to face the Riolu. "You carried me all the way here?" The Riolu nodded.

"He is very strong. Me and him share a special ability, you know," said Gardevoir. "We can both sense emotions. So there is no need to tell us that you're thankful, as we can sense your gratitude regardless."

"That's amazing," I said, in awe. My head ached. My face twitched. "What happened to those Buizel and that Floatzel?"

The Gardevoir seemed to sigh. It was a lovely sound that made me relax slightly. "They've been giving us trouble recently. The steal food from us, but we never thought they would dare attack any of the towns folk."

There was a pause, in which the Riolu walked over to the chair my coat was slung over and sat down.

"So, that girl is called Summer?" I asked the Gardevoir.

"Yes, and this is her cabin," she replied patiently. She gracefully moved closer and dared to sit on my bed. I could tell she was rather nervous still, and it was a little bit amusing. I smiled the kindest smile I could. She frowned. "Have I said something funny?" she asked. I looked sideways at the Riolu, who was creepily mirroring my expression.

"Is that Riolu alright?" I asked quietly. It now wore a puzzled expression to match my own.

The Gardevoir chuckled silently, then said; "Oh yes, he's quite fine. It's just, he hasn't seen another human than Summer for years, so he's a bit curious. He's testing what each of your emotions feels like."

"He hasn't seen a human for that long?" I asked, shocked.

"None of us have," she said. "Even Summer hasn't spoken to a human for years."

"What?!" I was shocked. "Where are we exactly?"

"We're at Summer's Lake." She gestured out the window. I sat up slowly, and glanced out. I was facing the volcano, but in front of the steep rocky cliff was a lush meadow, a clearing in the dense forest. All sorts of Pokemon were frolicking in the tall grass. To the right of the cabin was a beautiful shimmering lake, with Water Pokemon diving gracefully out of the water and the sun reflecting magically off of their glistening bodies. Although, there didn't seem to be that many. 20 Pokemon at the very most, which was a bit strange considering the size of the place. But it was gorgeous nonetheless.

"This place is amazing!" I gasped.

"In looks, yes," Gardevoir agreed. "But food is always a shortage here and it's always in constant danger of being covered in lava from the volcano. Summer and all of the Pokemon here want to move somewhere else, but the question is where to?" There was something odd about the way she said this, as if she knew something all along.

"Can I get up now?" I asked, wanting to go outside.

The Gardevoir shrugged slightly. "If you feel ok, then I don't see why not."


	3. Summer

Pokemon: Second Chances

I peeled off the blanket and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was wearing my work clothes from yesterday still. I slowly stood up, and to my surprise I didn't fall straight back down. I steadily made my way over to the door. Just as I reached it, it opened. The girl, who must be Summer, was standing in front of me, with an apprehensive look of unease. She opened her mouth and tried to talk, but a small squeak came out instead. It was adorable. She was barefoot, wearing a tatty orange sweatshirt that was about 2 sizes too big for her and some baggy denim cut offs that ended just above her knees. She was gorgeous. Scruffy chestnut-brown hair hung down to her shoulders, and a pair of pale blue eyes stared intently into my own. I tried to say something, but now I was struggling for words; her beauty had bowled me over. Finally, she managed to speak.

"How... how are you feeling?" Her voice was lovely, flowing through my ears like music.

"Fine, thanks," I replied. "You must be Summer? Thanks a lot for taking care of me. Do you... own this lake?"

She shook her head furiously. "Nononono, it's just, I live here and the Pokemon live here with me and Gardevoir told me that they called it that one day and, and it stuck, so..." She was absolutely adorable.

"I see. I've been talking with your Gardevoir, and she told me about this place, and a bit about you." At this, she blushed. "She told me you haven't seen another human for years!"

She shook her head again. "Well, I have seen them, but they haven't seen me. I sneak around whenever I go to the town. I go there to get stuff that people have thrown away. Then I take it back here and keep it."

"So, why are you living out here? Why not in the town?" I asked.

"Well, because I want to stay with the Pokemon. They all want to move to the town as well, but where would we stay...?" she had the exact same tone of voice as Gardevoir did that one time.

"Where did the Pokemon come from then? Most of them aren't native to the forest."

"They used to belong to trainers, but were released because they weren't strong enough or something like that. Rejects, basically. Just like me." Her voice took on a slightly bitter tone as she said the last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to help out with work on my grandfather's cruise ship. I don't remember the name of the ship. When we passed by this island around 15 years ago, the captain... my grandfather threw me over board because I was so useless at my job." I heard her voice waver. "I washed up here, and the Pokemon here took care of me. I came to love them, so I built a house here. I didn't even know there was a town here until around 9 years ago." She sniffed and took a deep breath.

I felt awful. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset..."

She shook her head again. "No, it's, no, don't worry about it," she said. "Let me introduce you to the Pokemon. You've already met Riolu and Gardevoir, and this is Lopunny." She gestured out the door. I stepped outside and saw a Lopunny standing on the porch. Her hands were pressed together over her chest, covering a large bust with rings of fur that surrounded her wrists. Her slender body was covered with a layer of light brown fur. She waved at me, smiling nervously. I smiled and waved back.

"Hi."

She blushed and covered her face with her hands. Summer giggled. "Sorry, but we're all a bit nervous, as you can imagine. I haven't been in contact with a human since I was about 5, so I'm a bit clueless as to what people are like these days. Gardevoir educated me and taught me everything I know about the world, pretty much."

"It's fine." I smiled reassuringly. "My name's Will."

As Summer led me over to the center of the clearing, I questioned her. "So how do you stay so clean?"

"Oh, I wash myself in the lake, along with my clothes." I nearly stumbled at the thought of Summer bathing naked in the lake, but was steadied when she grabbed my arm.

"Not including Gardevoir and Lopunny, there are 19 Pokemon here all together; 6 Water Pokemon and the rest are in the field." She pointed and named each Pokemon that was jumping happily around. There was a Croagunk, a Buizel, a Shieldon, a Luxio, a Pachirisu, a Glameow, a Chimecho, a Vulpix, a Bronzor, a Gible, a Munchlax, a Skorupi and a Snover all playing in the field. In the lake was a Barboach, a Finneon, an Azumarill, a young Lapras, a Shellos and a Prinplup. As I was introduced to each one, they all greeted me with nervous faces, but after a while they became accustomed to me. I felt wonderful, and before I knew it I was playing with them all, throwing them berries and running around. It was great fun, but after ten minutes or so me and Summer returned to the cabin. It was late afternoon now. I knew I had to return home soon, or Monferno and all the others would start to get worried. It was a shame, but it had to be done. I told this to Summer.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here," I assured her. She simply nodded. I had to ask her something before I left though.

"May I ask, why didn't you simply go to the townsfolk for help?" She sighed and took a moment to answer.

"I guess I just didn't want my little paradise to end. But now it looks like it will." She left it at that.

"Well then, I suppose I should go home then," I said sadly. "Thank you so much for everything. And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She merely nodded again, looking slightly edgy. I stood up and gathered my things. I couldn't really say anymore. As I made a step for the door, Summer suddenly grabbed my sleeve.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She turned to face me. My mouth hung loosely open. Tears were streaming down her face. "Please.." she said.

"Take us with you!"

**First three chapters up, and I'll post some more after people have actually read it. If you want longer chapters, let me know! :D Things do get better in the story, so if you're already enjoying it then look forward to it. :D Thanks!**


End file.
